


Falling to the dark

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: 在逃离水晶城前夕，有关飞翼和红线的故事。
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Falling to the dark

近几个恒星日，水晶城起了浓厚的雾。

远方纷飞的战火与轰炸产生的冲击波扬起了灼热的气流，使构成城市底部的特殊晶体蒸腾出气化的分子。得益于这特殊的地理优势，水晶城的防御体系终于有了一丝缓和修复的机会。

仿佛像是刚出壳便要凭借着本能吞噬一切的巨龙，霸天虎的军队在环形山的另一头驻扎了下来。悄然的，窥伺着，等待着雾气的消散。然后张开那深渊般的大口，试图将整个水晶城一举吞并。

红线已经很久没能安稳的充上一整晚电了，舒适的油浴与温热的能量液仿佛再也起不到安抚神志的作用。每当光学镜短暂下线后，处理器就会模拟出残肢遍布的街道，循环液逆流着爬满了每一条沟壑。以及那个倒在地上的，令人魂牵梦绕的塞伯坦人。从残破的，敞露着的胸舱里伸出了魍魉般的手，拉扯着他坠入深渊。

「是你的错」

在天空微露黛色之时，神志游离在惊醒边缘的红线意识到了处理器中躺着的那份标红的清单。尽管没有发件人的信息，但凭借过往的经历，大至也能猜到是从哪发来的。在之前的巡回演说中，雷神几乎说服了近半数的医疗单位和他一起登上方舟，撤离战火四起的塞伯坦，去寻找理想的庇护所。

犹如一颗石子坠落水面，政客那极具煽动力的话语在原本一直属于政治纷争之外的医学院里激起了千层浪花。自动分成了留守派和逃离派的医护人员们互相争执不休。前者指责后者背弃了当年进入医学院时许下的誓言，后者则讽刺前者为无端的道德主义与不切实际的布道家。

战争时期的医疗单元从来都不能作为战力来考量，能再现再精准手术的神造之手也托不稳一把标准的军用镭射枪。一发子弹的后坐力就能把一个养尊处优的医疗单位震的魂飞魄散。在巨大的战力差距面前，根本不存在所谓的相对安全的后方。无处安放的伤员和无能为力的医者。除了蜷缩在阴影的深处外，还能干什么呢？

作为水晶城首席医疗官的红线自然成为了争执的焦点，不时会有同僚明着暗着希望红线能有个表态，是离开还是留下。

只是很少有人知道红线是光明之环的一员，这多少都要归功于他无时无刻都会在公开场合避着雷神的关系。加入光明之环的初衷最开始只是因为好奇这个宗教团体到底是隐藏着什么秘密才能在这不停流转的时间长河中犹如一颗碧石，巍然不动的屹立在河水中央。然而随着自身在医学界地位的提升，红线开始不断被委任一些隐蔽的任务。在惊觉之后，这些过往已经织起了密不透风的网，已然再无抽身之计。

可是厄庇墨透斯从不后悔接过妻子递来的宝盒，他遇到对他而言可以背弃一切去拥抱的人。温柔的话语，甜蜜的触碰，迷离的金色。蛊惑着他在「希望」飞离之际关下盒子。只要飞翼能够安然的活下去，红线其实并不抗拒去做一只政治家的提线木偶，在舞台上跳着没有灵魂的舞蹈。

然而逃离塞伯坦不是一个轻巧的就能做出的决定，它涉及到巨大的物力和人力。承载的方舟，燃烧的能源，维生的食物甚至小到一个某种变形形态塞伯坦人轴承的替换零件都需要安排到万无一失。

调走这么多资源不是件容易的事，尤其在处于战争状态的特殊年代，有时多吃一口能量块都会引来无端的指责，更何况是作为重要战略资源的医疗物品。为了阻止可能的失窃，中央医学院的高层早已决定启用特殊的战时方针，每个医护人员在使用器材或是物品时都要登记在册，以便后续的核对。在如此密不透风的监视下想要悄悄转移大量的物资依靠红线一个人的力量几乎是不可能达成的事。然而所幸的是，雷神的「工具」也远不止红线一个。

在很久之前，远在威震天还是个卡隆小有名气的角斗士，而日后成为领袖的擎天柱还是个名叫奥利安的图书管理员之时，那些精明的议员们早已嗅到了空气中战争所独有的火药辛香。然后一时间鸟兽分散，虚伪的人们撕下了面具，决定以欲望为驱动而活。于是权利的宝座被不断交替，同谋者张开双手，贪婪的扒拉着财富，想要填满自己深不见底的口袋。在那个与魔鬼共舞的时代，雷神在光明之环内部宣布了出逃的计划。也在这时，红线被隐秘的委任去筹备必要的医疗资源。

同谋者中还有很多像红线一样的医疗人员。他们悄无声息的扣下经手的物资然后转移到相对安全隐蔽的地点，到了一定的数量后便会给这位年轻的首席医疗管发送一封列满了物资的清单。而红线的唯一任务就是去信息中所指的地点核对和质检这些物资，然后联系骑士团的成员们将其运入用于潜逃的方舟中。

尽管是听起来十分简单轻松的事情，但每次收到信息执行任务之时，红线总有种难以言说的罪恶感。像是从一个火种快要熄灭的病人身上，隐秘的接出了一根管道，将那些赖以生存的能量悄悄的抽离。

离上午的值班还有几个循环，这次物资存放的仓库里红线的住所索性离的也不算太远。已经没有什么困意的红线决定起床洗漱一下，在今天工作开始之前先把这件糟心的事给解决了。

「2」

在入睡之前，飞翼接到了来自雷神的指令，要求他去执行明天一早在领袖大街进行的登记活动的维安任务。指令延续了以往一贯的雷神式的风格，除了时间，地点，行动要求外便再无一句多余的废话。宛如他一贯的执政风格，雷厉风行也说一不二。有时候飞翼不禁怀疑雷神究竟是如何看待他们的，这些光明之环的骑士们。他们究竟是有着相同信仰的同伴还是街口那些随处可见，没有思想的服务机器。

尽管指令里没有多说什么，但飞翼仍知道这次所谓的意向调查并没有表面看上去的那么简单。在陪伴雷神进行巡回演说时，飞翼曾听议员亲口许下所有想走的族人都可以登上方舟的诺言。但是以往在科学院工作过一段时间的经历告诉他，这不过是个甜蜜的谎言。温暖的同族情谊下是满目疮痍的现实。用于出逃的方舟只有一艘，就算穷尽塞伯坦的科技成果也逃不开载具终有承重上限这一事实。

尽管雷神口中提及的质量转换器的确可以将一些侵占飞船空间的物资缩小来储存，但能载多少重量的塞伯坦人却是个早已决定好的事实。万事万物逃不开定律的束缚。从战斧那里打探到的，用于调查意向的表格也证实了他的猜想，过于详细的个人信息远超过了登记意向这一目的。出生序列，变形信息，阶级级称。这些冰冷的文字宛如当初元老院颁布的实用主义条例，将一个个鲜活的塞伯坦人加工成为没有情感的劳作机器。

透过这一页页标注着姓名的表格与数据，飞翼仿佛看到了一个个塞伯坦人，头顶悬着数字，背后刻着价值二字。

「3」

从埋头清点货物的过程中解放出来，已经是两个循环后了。在雷神的演说之后，物资的收集速度比原先要快速了许多倍。很多显眼的器材如今也能被轻而易举的带出医学院。尽管在来之前就对这批货物有了初步了解，但当实际打开仓库大门，看到塞的满满当当物资后红线不免还是吃了一惊。这几乎他抵得上他工作的中央医学院两到三沃恩的储备量。其中甚至不乏一些目前医学院里都稀缺的器材。

红线看向了被他特意搬到角落的小箱子，里面装着二十来组瞬时胶融枪的组件。这种在正规的医学院里绝不会用到的器具却能在战争中派上显著的用处。经验再老道的医生要焊上一个枪械造成的撕裂性伤口都需要半到一个循环，而这种胶融枪能快速的堵住骇人的破损部位，阻止能量液的外流。

尽管对于像塞伯坦人这样的锗基生命来说，能量液流失并不像碳基生物一样会快速威胁到生命。但是战争中，它伴随的而来的后果，无论是火种能量液的迅速干涸或是污染都会对火种产生无法逆转的损伤。在红线尚处于学生年代之时，曾去听过的一个来自军队的医官的演讲。他在报告里指出，战争中近七到八成的塞伯坦人死亡原因不是因为被击穿了火种仓或是脑模块，而是死于能量液污染后火种骤然的停跳。

然而这终究是不会在医学院里的器材，尽管知道为了整合资源，光明之环的成员们或多或少和暗处的势力有些不可见人的交易。但证据如此显眼的出现在手边，这还是第一次。

但对于一艘逃难的船来说，这些胶融枪是有些大材小用了，红线无奈的笑了。对于有着半个水晶城医疗资源的方舟而言，就旅途中那些可能出现的损伤，医官们有着大把时间去修复。甚至能十分悠闲的把一个塞伯坦人翻修到和刚下流水线一样光鲜，根本用不上这些只考虑保命效果的简单器具。

处理器里弹出了事件提醒，离早班的开始仅剩下一个循环的时间。红线伸了个懒腰，感受了下燃料箱里还剩着的，昨晚为了尽快入睡而放纵自己喝下的整杯能量液。代替了去能量供应店够买早餐的念头，决定久违的走去上班。清晨的主干道上人迹稀少，透过朦胧的雾气，能感受到远方主恒星升起后隐约晃动的光芒。

耀眼的，冰冷的，令人着迷的金色。

「4」 

预想中的骚乱并没有出现，来登记的人群们秩序的排起了长队。对于飞翼而言，这并不是件意外的事情。那些生活在城市阴暗面的人们并没有合法的居民身份，贸然的出现在执法人员面前对于他们而言是件充满风险的事情。

没有可以遮挡的住所，没有可以果腹的食物，以及那些无时无刻的，来自社会的恶意，早已迫使他们学会了不去依靠所谓的政府去生存。飞翼曾听说过水晶城里有些住在贫民窟的塞伯坦人们和霸天虎早有联系。里应外合着，渴望在雾气消散后一举摧毁这个扭曲的世界。

飞翼想起了那个刚刚脱离磨合期的幼生体，那个被他放过的，年幼的窃贼。明亮的光学镜与破碎的外甲，缩在角落颤抖的看着他，双手却死死的护着刚刚从能量店里偷来的晚饭。

很多事情都无法追寻到错误的源头，无论是那个因为饥饿而偷盗的孩子，还是那个不敢违规而报警的店员，再或是那些迫于政策不能雇佣那个孩子的水晶城人们。不愿思考，不能反抗的齿轮正确的运转着，驱动着名为社会的机器不停歇的走向悬崖的边缘。

自从那次内部会议中知道了逃脱计划后，飞翼就一直在思考着这个问题。光明之环是塞伯坦文明的守护者，然而文明的定义又是什么？是那些古老的传说还是记录的文献。骑士们又该守护什么？是冰冷的死物还是鲜活的人们。

飞翼一直在犹豫是否该告诉红线自己曾考虑过脱离骑士团，留在水晶城陪伴剩下的人们战斗到最后一刻的事情。霸天虎并不是什么充满绅士风度的革命者，在有了云雾山城的先见之明后，飞翼明白那些被留下的塞伯坦人们存活几率十分渺茫。飞翼不想离开，如果有一丝机会能破开冬日的冰面，他愿意的做那只重复坠落的天鹅，为后来者提供生的希望。

「5」

在红线踏着点赶到诊室门口时，他的老病人和他的伴侣早已在门口等候了。从第一次见到环切与倒角算起，红线与他们也有近百沃恩的交情。环切的处理器一直有着断断续续的接触问题，即使更换掉整块的面板，过不了多久又会复发。医学文献告诉红线，这是一种极少数的由于火种与机体的排异而产生的伴随性疾病，几乎没有治愈的可能。唯一能做的，只是不断的去更换出问题的部位，来保证机体能继续运行下去。

“我希望他能够登上方舟。” 在红线准备部件时，躺在医疗床上的环切自言自语到。作为一名合格的医生，红线从不去询问自己的患者的私人信息。尽管有着漫长的相处岁月，红线对他们的了解也仅限于这是一对恩爱且富裕的伴侣。但就算是这样，也足够让红线猜出环切隐藏的话语。在不断的替换部件的过程中，环切机体的链接密度早已经无法承受一次星际跳跃所带来的压力。

希望自己的爱人活下去与不愿抛下另一半的感情互相牵制拉扯，就像是钝刀切割着泡软的组织粘连处。然而这无论如何都不是红线能劝说的事物。在假装无视了自己病患渴望对话的愿望后，红线安静的把手中的托盘放在了处理架上，熟练的启动了麻醉程序。

在理智尚存的最后一刻，环切扭过头看着红线。无影灯下，除了那双金色的光学镜中晃动的光影外，什么都隐藏在纯黑的阴影里。他只是叹了叹气，便放任自己被程序拉扯着下线了。

不加约束的感情，除了无尽的麻烦外什么都带不来。红线很早就在不断的实践中悟出了这个道理。在进入医学院的最开始，红线也像着所有怀抱着神圣理想的医生一样，希望能救助世间所有的苦难。然而有限的公共资源与无限的病患，迫使他不得不去考虑那些冰冷的数字。同样的时间，同等的物资，在救助更多存活率更高的塞伯坦人的同时，总有会被放弃的对象。万事万物终有破灭之时，在那些惊醒的夜里，红线不断的麻痹着自己。试图用越来越多的工作来让自己忘掉那种芯中难以释怀的感情。他只能一直跑，一直的跑，仿佛只要不停下脚步，痛苦就不会袭来。

然而飞翼不一样。在看到那只由于高处坠落而摔断了脊柱的涡轮狐狸后，红线就准确的预言了它的结局。然而那个执着的骑士依旧坚持照顾着它，直到普神所赋予的生命走到了最后一刻。

善良的，温柔的骑士，但凡有一丝希望便不会放弃。仿佛黑夜中的灯塔，无数次的在红线快要迷失自我之时将他拉回。

在战争打响之后，那些为数不多的，能依偎在一起的夜里。红线早已从飞翼闪烁的目光中读出了他的念想。他无法劝说飞翼抛开那些虚幻的理想和他一起离开，正如他无法劝说倒角抛弃自己的伴侣独自离去。

然而这次他不介意去做个恶人。

在清楚被带走了多少重要的人力与物资后，水晶城剩下的变形金刚们甚至无法维持城市的基本运转，获胜的可能仿佛水晶城往日辉煌的幻影一般虚幻而不可及。

不管付出什么代价都要将他带走，红线在送走最后一位病患后，给飞翼发去了一份晚上见面的邀约。

「6」

直到站在红线住所的门前时，飞翼依旧没能想出如何向红线和盘托出自己的计划。在战乱时期抛下自己的伴侣，不管理由是什么都不是一个光彩的行为。但飞翼十分确幸，即使没有了自己，作为医官的红线在方舟上也能得到很好的保护。或许会怨恨自己的离去，但时间终会抹去伤痕，带来新的相遇。

然而在推开门后，敏锐的骑士发现了空气中风雨欲来的凝重。往常会起身热情的迎接他的恋人只是沉默的坐在桌前，点了点对面的位置示意他坐下。

“发生了什么吗？”，飞翼在转身关上门后，向红线投去了关怀的目光。再过不久就是启程之日，不管是作为水晶城的首席医疗官还是新任方舟的首席医疗官的红线，这几个大循环里一定会有数不尽的工作与文件需要交接。飞翼隐约的知道自己的伴侣一旦身处重压之下便无法好好的安眠。对于没能在最艰难的时刻陪伴在他身边这件事，飞翼内心总是充满了歉意。

然而今夜的氛围明显并不像以往，只是恋人单纯的对另一半，甜蜜而不满的抱怨。红线坐在桌前，交叠起的双手遮住了脸上大半的表情。平时一旦陷入长时间对视后就会慌张着躲闪的光学镜今天直直的望向了他。

“你有什么想对我说的吗？”。

对话向着飞翼意想不到的方向发展着，他不清楚红线是否在暗指着那件事。有时候，飞翼会不禁怀疑自己是不是并不如所想的那样了解自己的恋人。

愚钝又敏锐，冰冷又多情。在那些红线沉睡着的清晨，飞翼曾描摹着恋人的容颜，幻想着身边躺着的机体里究竟装载着多少个未知的灵魂。

沉默仿佛可以观测的物质般，在空气中沉降下来。红线望着默不作声的飞翼，将手边的数据板推了过去。在接收到对方困惑的眼神之前回答了他的问题。

“这是方舟上所有预计搭载的物资清单。”。

那个被推过来的数据板上密密麻麻的列着各种各样的物件名字与数量。旁边甚至有红线手写的备注，详细的写明了如何安置处理以及每份物资可以支撑多久的时间。工程量之大，可想而知。

“在明天交给雷神之前还有修改的机会。”。红线意味不明的笑了笑，手指轻轻划过数据板的屏幕，向飞翼展示了一些标着记号的数据。

“这些东西，在雷神带走那些科研人员和工程师们之后，水晶城就再也无法自行生产了。”。飞翼快速的浏览了一遍那些被标出的材料，多数是些武器和设备中的核心零件。图纸被一层层的加密在科学院的内部网络之中，没有相关人员的监工的确没有再生产的可能性。

“做个交易吧。” 红线的手握住了飞翼的手腕，手指亲昵的蹭着内侧光滑的涂漆。“你和我走。我就把这些，以及那些战时用的上的医疗物资留下。”。

飞翼不可置信的抬起头，处理器里艰难的理解着恋人口中的话语，仿佛是来自哪个碳基生物的星球一般深奥难懂。然而红线的光学镜中并没有半分玩笑的意味，目光就如记忆中初见的那般，冰冷的宣告着受害者的死亡时间，没有任何多余的感情。

“这些物资能做到的事，和一个骑士能做的事相比，不难选择吧。水晶城的守护者？”。无名的怒火一瞬间烧灼了飞翼整个处理器。他难以控制的甩开了红线握住他的手，伸手掰住了红线头雕后的散热板往他的方向拉扯。在对方没能保持住平衡向前倒去时，双唇凶狠的撞上了红线的嘴唇，没有一丝往日的温柔与体贴，毫不顾忌的撕咬着。

“我恨你。”。飞翼贴着红线的处理器，声音暗哑的说到。

「7」

方舟决定在黎明之际起航。在确认完所有事物后，红线靠着医疗仓的瞭望窗，俯视着窗外站在方舟一侧守卫的飞翼。恒星久违的出现在了地平线的边际，为红白的骑士渡上金色的涂层，折射着温暖的光晕。然而红线只觉得冷，前方的路漆黑不可见，长夜才刚刚开始。

那个具有决定意味的早晨，远未到来。


End file.
